Truthful Shane
by Matty Moo
Summary: Shane's feeling romantic and hasn't spent the day with just his Claire for a while now. So he persuades her to take the day of collage and hang out with him. She grudgingly agrees and he tells her the truth to all her questions. One-shot! Please review!


**A/N: hey people of fanficton! Some of you may remember this story from a story I wrote a while ago called 'My Guardian Hodded Angel' this was originally chapter 3 of said story but I deleted the story because I thought it was lame. This was the only chapter that I liked of it really so I'm putting it back up but this time as a one-shot! Hope you guys like it please review! Thanks ENJOY**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own MV or the characters or anything Rachael Caine owns!**

* * *

**Full Summary: Shane's feeling romantic and hasn't spent the day with just his Claire for a while now. So he persuades her to take the day of collage and hang out with him. She grudgingly agrees and he tells her the truth to all her questions. One-shot! Contains Shane being sappy :)**

* * *

**Truthful Shane**

* * *

**(Claire's POV)**

I woke up to an awesome surprise. Shane was lying next to me smiling, lazily. He was drawing patterns on my back and that's what woke me up. I smiled back at him, happy to see him because of what happened to Eve last week**[1]** I felt down and whenever I was with Shane he made it impossible to be down around him. I looked at the clock it was nine o'clock. I bolted up into a sitting position. _Shit, I'm an hour late for collage! _ I thought to myself and then frowned at Shane.

"When didn't you wake me up? I'm late." I mumbled annoyed and sleepy.

"Morning to you too, my darling." he said sarcastically. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Sorry, you know I hate being late and skipping." I apologised.

"Well then today you're doing something you hate. We haven't been with each other for a whole day in a while, so I figured you could take the day off and we could go out." I stared at him in disbelief he knew I hated missing school and he actually wanted me to skip?

"Shane you know there's this new thing called a weekend" I told him dryly.

"Claire, you work weekends as well as weekdays." he replied in the same tone as me "Do you really think you're crazy vamp boss is going to let you off for the whole day on the weekend? Come on, please we'll hang out and then you can go learn things from your boss." he gave me his puppy dog look which he knew I couldn't resist I sighed and nodded his grin was huge I'm surprised it didn't hurt him.

"That's my girl." I smiled back at him and kissed him quickly before grabbing some clothes and heading to the shower. I quickly hopped in the shower and wash my body and my hair, I then quickly got dressed and de-knotted my hair then I went back to my room and was surprised to find Shane sprawled out on my bed, I smiled. He sat up when he heard me and smiled at me, a breathe-taking smile and I couldn't help my heart race.

As if he was a vampire and he could hear my heart rate he smirked, he probably just guessed that he made my heart race – which he did practically every fricking smile he smiled at me or every time he touched me – he got up and swung his legs off my bed and came towards me with a sexy grin on. He pinned me against the door and pinned my hands up above my head against the door as if he was stopping me from escaping, I didn't protest because I didn't want to escape. I was perfectly happy being pinned against the door whilst he gave me hot and passionate kisses. He let go of my hands so he could place his arms around my waist and roam them around my body –causing me to shiver in delight - and I responded by placing my arms around his neck.

I was only slightly aware that we were meant to be going out but Shane was distracting me and I couldn't remind him because my lips were somewhat busy. Then suddenly and annoyingly Shane pulled away he smirked clearly seeing the annoyance and then kissed my forehead and took my hand and opened the door with his free one.

"Your skipping collage today to go out with me and as much as I love kissing you especially kisses like that," I blushed "it would be a shame if we didn't take the opportunity to go out, you know in the sunlight." the house was quiet and it was creeping Eve was at work and Michael was doing his music stuff, I wondered why Shane wasn't working.

"Are you bunking of work or did your boss actually allow you to miss today?" I asked as he was locking the door and he took my hand and started walking.

"I'm sick." he said simply and smiled at me. I chuckled that was a typical Shane cover up when he wasn't just bunking off. Yes my boyfriend was a slacker but hey he was a sexy one and I was completely in love with him.

* * *

**Shane's POV:**

I was actually quite surprised Claire agreed to go out with me for the day, I knew she loved collage and learning and hated skipping and I knew that if Eve asked her to bunk off she wouldn't have said yes, I smiled at the thought that she was doing it just for me and she wouldn't do this for anyone else. It made me feel… special.

I mentally sighed I didn't used to be this sappy before Claire but hey she brought her cute ass into our home and made me sappy and for the first time I was properly in love, sure I had girlfriends before Claire but I've never felt the way I did for Claire with the other girls. Yep, Claire's made me a sappy, sappy boy. I can hear Michael laughing… Claire snapped me out of my thoughts, which not surprisingly were only filled of her.

"So where are we going?" she asked me swinging our hands, I liked it don't ask me why it just felt nice. If I wasn't still somewhat Shane I would have blushed because I hadn't planned anything.

"I don't know, if was kind of a spur of the moment thing I woke up in my bed and I just missed you." I said truthfully and I was glad I was truthful because Claire's face went soft and she smiled at me, the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. She stopped walking and so did I, she untwined are hands and put her arms around my neck and kissed me. I put my arms around her waist and after a moment or two let them roam around her soft body.

Okay so we were fully making out in public and I knew that when Claire realises this she will pull away because she will be embarrassed. It was like she read my thoughts she pulled away, blushing and I sighed. She frowned at me but I ignored it and took her hand again swinging it like she was before and we continued walking.

"What was that for?" I murmured still trying to get my breathe back from that awesome kiss. She shrugged an almost sheepish shrug.

"You were being sweet." she murmured back but I knew she had got her breathe back and was only being the shy Claire that it seemed I couldn't get enough of. I smiled but she wasn't looking at me she was just looking ahead but she was smiling too.

"I was telling you the truth." her smile got wider and she looked me in the eyes and hey, I'm not afraid to admit I got lost in them, they were so beautiful so deep filled with some many emotions the one that I could see at that moment was love.

"I love it when you tell the truth." she admitted and smiled, the shyness gone and I liked it as much as I liked the shyness bold and brave Claire was well… she was sexy.

"I should be truthful more often." I murmured. What was with me murmuring I was always the loud one along with Eve.

"So you lie to me then?" my head snapped to look at her again, her voice was serious but her eyes were laughing so I knew she was only teasing me.

"Of course I don't." I said pretended to be hurt. She only responded with hmm-mm and didn't look at me but I could see the small smile on her lips. "Ask me a question I'll tell you the truth" By now we had walked a lot and we headed over to the park and sat on the swings. Claire yawned and she started to fall backwards but I got up quickly and caught her, she smiled at me.

"Thanks, um… alright my questions." she started to ask one but I interrupted her.

"Questions?" I asked. She nodded and smiled

"Alright what is the most beautiful gift that you have ever receive?" she expected me to think about it but I didn't need to I knew what it was straight away, sure I was about to be cheesy but it was being truthful I wasn't just saying it to make her happy.

"You, you were the most beautiful gift that I've ever had and still have." she smiled at that and got off the swing and turned and leaned through the chains of the swing to kiss me. It was a quick kiss but I still loved it.

"Alright, what would be the one thing that you would want to change in me?" I raise an eyebrow at that question she wasn't blushing and her voice didn't stammer, she was the brave and sexy Claire that I also loved. Again I didn't need to think of the answer.

"Nothing, I find you the most perfect person in the world." she smiled again and I earned another kiss a longer kiss more passionate.

"Alright, last question. If today happens to be your last day on the Earth, how would you spend it?" her questions were silly but I knew she would get hurt if I told her horrible things but I wouldn't because then I really would be lying.

"With you, kissing you, making you laugh, making you smile and reminding you every minute that I love you." she smiled again and I earned another kiss one which she didn't stop because that was the last question, one which got so heated that we decided to lie on the grass her underneath me and me on top but not so that I was crushing her. That's how I got her to spend the day with me, talking and laughing and making her smile and kissing. A lot of kissing. I made that day as if it _was _the last day for me and I enjoyed every second of it.

* * *

**A/N: So that's my little one-shot! I hope it wasn't too lame :L and I hoped you guys like it and please review. Thank you. **

**[1] the thing with Claire being down about what happened to Eve was from the story but you don't need to know about it so you guys can just think of something depressing that might have happened to our little Goth friend :D**

**See Ya – Tilda.**


End file.
